Sheele
Summary Sheele (シェーレ Shēre) was a member of the Assassin's group, Night Raid. She seemed to be clumsy and air-headed on the surface but was actually a very caring and sweet person, being known as the kindest person in the group. Sheele was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She usually wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She usually had her Teigu with her. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. During her earlier appearances, she wore a hat. She is an airhead, and more than a little clumsy, but can be kind and caring to her friends, willing to sacrifice her life for them, as seen with Mine. However, her attitude changes completely when she kills, becoming cold and impassive. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C. Likely Low 7-B with Extase Name: Sheele Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Human, Assassin, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Has mastered the use of Extase, Can blind opponents with a flash of light. Attack Potency: Large Building level normally (Should be comparable to BoS Mine, and Lubbock). Likely Small City level with Extase (Can cut through base form Incursio's wrist guard; was said to be able to cut through "anything") Speed: Supersonic+ (Faster than bullets) Lifting Strength: Class 50 Striking Strength: Large Building Class. Likely Small City Class with Extase Durability: Large Building level via power-scaling (Should at least be comparable to the weaker members of Night Raid). Likely Small City level with Extase (Casually blocked several hits from Koro. Virtually unscathed by a Pumpkin blast that vaporised Kaku, who endured Incursio Tatsumi's attack) Stamina: High. She is proficient at limiting wasted movement and managed to remain alive along enough to blind Seryu even after being bitten in half. Range: Extended melee range with Extase. Standard Equipment: *'Cutter of Creation: Extase:' An offensive-type Teigu in the shape of a pair of large scissors. Intelligence: Sheele is a klutz out of combat and something of an airhead, easily misplacing her glasses or failing to complete simple chores. However, she is also a cold and efficient assassin, easily taking apart entire units of Empire soldiers without a speck of emotion. She is noted to have a talent for killing in general, as it was the reason she was scouted for the Revolutionary Army in the first place, and was part of Night Raid, the Revolutionary Army's elite assassination division, proving her prowess in combat and her mastery of stealth, infiltration, and silent killing techniques. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cutter of Creation: Extase: Extase is an extremely sharp pair of scizors that is said to be able to cut through any material, including the armor Teigu Incursio, which is supposed to be unbreakable. However, it seems that if the material offers resistance against being cut, cutting it becomes harder, as seen in the fight between Sheele and Seryu, whose Tonfa Guns served as shields against Sheele's vicious attacks. It is also very sturdy, allowing its wielder to use it for defense; it is strong enough to even deflect bullets, as seen when Sheele uses it to block attacks from Seryu's guns. Extase's trump card emits a bright flash of light that blinds opponents. She has also shown to be very ruthless in battle, due to her unique mindset. She could think straight in a deathly battle and kill enemies without remorse. She was shown to be extremely talented in killing. Trump Card: Extase has an unnamed Trump Card in which the Teigu emits a blinding bright light for a few seconds to distract foes without blinding Sheele. Gallery Tumblr_na3ufaF9z71s6441yo2_500.gif Tumblr_na9w7k01b11rec90to1_500.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Revolutionaries Category:Mercenaries Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Scissor Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7